Let Me Take You Out
by OldTypewriter
Summary: Leaves off where TASM ends, but is more based on the comics.With graduation over, Peter starts attending NYU with Harry and Gwen, but along the way, he starts spending time with a beautiful red head while a dark force lurks in the corner and becomes a significant threat.


_I'm not going to lie, I'm a little disappointed in the new TASM 2 trailer. I was hoping there would be only one or two villains and unfortunately there are three, haha. Also, Mary Jane doesn't seem to be a part of it, but I am going to withhold my judgment and cross my fingers for the best. _

_Anyways, that is why I'm writing this fanfic, which is more based on the comics and in my world, Shailene Woodley is not Mary Jane. This chapter is the prologue and it's written to give a background on the main characters of this story. The next chapter will be much longer and will involve more of Spiderman. _

* * *

Harry has been away in boarding school, but his father is now ill and the opportunity to pave his own legacy is laying in the waits. Summer has arrived and he heads back to New York City with his high school diploma.

On his way to Manhattan, he realizes there is nothing to come home to, so he requests the driver to take him over to Queen's.

When the driver parks by the curb, he steps out of the limo and takes in the cozy old worn out house he spent his childhood years playing tag. He smiles at the thought of May's horrible meatloaf they would complain of.

Harry knocks on the front door and shoves his hands down his pants as he waits on the porch. The door opens and he sees Peter standing there with a screen door between them. His mouth parts open in surprise at the sight of his best friend. Peter's hair remains the same, it's still wavy and lengthy up top, but it seems his old friend hit puberty late because he is definitely bigger than the last time he saw him. The baseball T-shirt he's wearing displays how define his arms have become.

"Harry!" Peter smiles and opens the screen door to go in for a hug. "How've you been man?"

"Good" Harry replies, still in shock in how different Peter looks. "You don't wear glasses anymore?"

"Yeah" Peter pulls away and rubs his head nervously. "I finally got contacts"

"Good for you man" Harry slaps his Peter's arm in a friendly manner and smiles. "You look good"

"I can't lie, it's done a number on the ladies" Peter jokes and shoves his hands down his black jeans.

"Fuck off dude" Harry laughs. "You still have no game"

"You have me there" Peter admits and gestures over to his home with his thumb. "Do you want to come inside?"

Harry nods and follows Peter inside. Nothing has changed since last time he was at Peter's. The floorboards are still old and make a creaking noise with each step he takes. Even the same rugs remain on the floor.

He's a bit startled when he sees a cute blonde sitting on an old dusty sofa watching MTV as they arrive in the living room.

"Gwen, this is my friend Harry" Peter introduces them.

Gwen's blue eyes peel off the television to meet his. She stands off the couch and straightens out her skirt before sticking her hand out.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Peter has told me so much about you"

A crease forms in-between Harry's brows. "Really?" His attention turns over to Peter. "Because Peter has never mentioned you"

Seriously Parker? He couldn't have said something in an email.

"In my defense, we have a very on and off relationship" Peter smirks at Gwen, earning him a playful slap on the arm.

/

Night falls and Peter's losing his patience. Spiderman needs to find a way to get back into the city, but with Harry there, he doesn't know how he'll be able to pull it off.

"Can someone pass the mash potatoes?" Harry asks.

Aunt May smiles and hands Harry the bowl of mash potatoes as they sit in the dining room of his aunt's home. Peter glances over to Gwen and gives her a look of needing an excuse.

Peter's spider senses go off. Someone's at the door. He doesn't know who, considering everyone important in his life was sitting in front of him. The bell to the house rings.

"Oh" Aunt May's eyes light up. "That must be Mary Jane"

"Aunt May" Peter groans and tilts his head back.

His aunt is obsessed with him meeting this girl. He has no idea why and the thought of being forced into a play date always sounded awful to him. But this girl is apparently going to be living closer to the city when Fall comes around and Aunt May thinks it wouldn't be such a bad idea to be friends with her since he'll be attending NYU.

His aunt leaves for the door and a sigh escapes Peter's lips.

"She's still bugging you about this girl?" Harry questions, brows furrowed in confusion.

Peter shakes his head. "Let's just get this over with"

"Peter, I'd like you to meet Mary Jane" Aunt May says.

He looks over his shoulder to see a redhead in a black leather jacket, yellow top, and tight blue jeans. Holy smokes, the girl is absolutely stunning.

Mary Jane's lips curve slightly. "Cat got your tongue tiger"

_Tiger_

He likes that. He doesn't know why, but it's nice and it leads to a tingling sensation creeping up his spine.

Gwen elbows him to bring him back to reality. "Peter"

"Oh sorry" Peter shakes his head shyly. "It's nice to meet you"

"Mary Jane, these are Peter's friends, Gwen and Harry" Aunt May introduces them.

Mary Jane smiles and pulls up a chair next to Gwen. "I love your blouse"

Gwen lips curl into a smile. "Thank you"

There is something conceited about her but he can't confirm it because they haven't spent enough time together for him to judge. Peter starts playing with his food, trying to avoid staring at the redhead. He doesn't understand how his aunt wouldn't think this is awkward. However, this situation he's in is much better than being set up for a play date with only the two of them. At least Mary Jane and Gwen may have something to talk about, considering both girls would probably be in the same social scene if they shared a high school.

With Gwen keeping Mary Jane busy, he takes the opportunity to use his smartphone to look through local news station's websites and see if there is anything significant that garners Spiderman's attention.

"Peter Parker!" Aunt May scolds and looks appalled. "Where are your manners?"

His aunt must be referring to the lack of conversation between him and Mary Jane. A blush creeps up his cheeks because there is something embarrassing about being yelled at by your aunt in front of everyone. His attention turns to Mary Jane, who is arching a brow.

"So um, you're going to be living in closer to the city" Peter inquires.

Her ruby red lips curl a little. "I have a place stashed up in Soho"

"Soho?" A crease forms in-between his brows. "That's really nice area. You must be doing well for yourself"

"I've been able to score a couple of commercials" Mary Jane explains.

What a surprise, she's an actress. He doesn't know what his aunt was thinking by inviting her over. She's one of those girls who dream big and has very little time for people like him. He can already tell they won't have much in common.

"How about you? Are you going to be living on campus?" Mary Jane asks.

Peter shakes his head. "No" He then looks at Gwen and a smile becomes of his lips. "Unlike Gwen and Harry here, I'll be living off campus"

"That's interesting. I've heard commuters have a difficult time meshing in with other students from school because they live so far away" Mary Jane says.

"That's exactly what I told him" Gwen agrees and Peter glares at her. She should know better.

"Yeah Pete, you should reconsider" Harry adds.

"I think it's a little too late to notify the school" Peter replies.

Harry smirks. "I'm an Osborn, I can make it happen"

It would be impossible to hid his secret identity from his roommate, so no matter how much he wants to live near Harry and Gwen, it can't happen.

"That won't be necessary" Peter says and his attention falls back to his plate of food.

/

After dinner, Mary Jane needs to leave and his aunt gives him the eyes that tell him to walk her out the door. Peter sighs and follows Mary Jane to the porch.

Mary Jane stops and turns around to face him. "I had a nice time"

Peter swallows hard and nods as his eyes drift down to his toes. "Yeah, me too"

"I remember you"

Peter looks up. "You do?"

"I would come by to visit my aunt and see you in your bedroom" Mary Jane recalls, staring into his eyes. "You've changed a lot"

Peter rubs the back of his head nervously and smiles. "Yeah, I was an awkward teenager" Mary Jane's lips curve slightly. Maybe his aunt is right. She seems harmless and it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have another friend. "Do you want to maybe exchange numbers?"

She reaches for a pen through her purse and when she finds one, she grabs his hand and writes her number on Peter's palm.

Mary Jane meets his eyes. "Don't lose it tiger"

"I won't" Peter says softly and watches her ascend down the steps of the porch, hearing the crickets in the background.

* * *

_Please drop a review and let me know if I should continue :)_


End file.
